The Girl In The Woods
Have you ever sometimes hear someone sing when your alone in the woods?I mean a Human Voice not a Bird or any kind of Animal. ......Well it happend to me. This voice haunts me everywhere i go ...since i left these damn woods that evening .Before i continue the story i will introduce myself even if i dont have much Time.My Name is Sam Andrews, im a College Student and where i life doesnt matter ....not anymore .So anyway.... I was walking in these woods to get a little bit of fresh air.Afterall it was a nice warm and sunny day.I was already on my way back to the Woods Exit when i heard someone singing .It was odd .....The voice was bit roughter deep female voice .I looked around to find the source of the singing . ...I found a single piece of paper on the ground under a pile of Leafs. It was a Notesheet? what was it doing there? I noticed there was a lot of them on Trees and on the Ground. I followed the path of notesheets and that was the most terrible decision i could have made. After a While i found something..... terrifing on the ground ,right there lay a woman maybe in her twenties. She didnt move one single bit. Her eyes where gone they have been scratched out .I thought maybe it was an Wild Animal who did it but that didnt make much sense since i never heard about an dangerous animal that could have done this near the town i lived in. Thats then i noticed it ....the marks near her cheeks were not claw marks .No Someone carved a smile on her face i panicked what if the Murder is still nearby . I inspected her Body she had a hole where her heart should have been it seemed to been ripped out of her Chest. Somehow i heared Crying .....i looked around to see a little girl sitting on Rocks. Was she there before? I dont know i still dont know. She seemed to be the one Crying. Maybe she known the Woman and is crying over a dead Sister or Friend? I tried to get closer to her to see her face . Thats when i heared it .....the crying slowly turned to laughter She Looked at me ....and oh my god her eyes, they haunt me in my dreams .Heterochromic eyes stared at me . one was a pure blue normal eye ...um...the other was a catlike red eye that filled the whole space There was no White in that Eye just Red and the Slitpupil .She has then began to sing. The same deep voice filled the Forest. I tried to run as fast as i could. I know she got up and started chasing me ! I managed to escape the Woods but i looked back seeing the red glowing eye of that girl.I know she knows there i am .....and I know she knows what im doing and she will not be happy about it. i hope to warn you to never look for the voices in the Woods if you hear weird singing ....she will find you Just as she found me ! I gave up maybe i never deserved to life a long life.... but if your in the same Situation i am please dont be so weak hearted like me . My Window is open im pretty sure it was closed a minute ago. Is she here to get me? Category:Beings Category:Death Category:OC